PROJECT SUMMARY The Genomics Core, based at the University of Maryland, Baltimore (UMB), will perform genomic and transcriptomic sequencing and analysis in support of individual projects and the overall Program. The Core will be co-directed by Drs. Garry Myers and Jacques Ravel. The co-directors will be responsible for communicating with key personnel of the Clinical Core C and project PIs to facilitate data sharing, analysis and dissemination in coordination with the Program Manager. Over the duration of the Program and using the samples collected under Core C and provided by Projects 1-3, the Genomics Core will: (1) sequence and assemble whole genome sequences (and population genomes) of Chlamydia trachomatis and/or Neisseria gonorrhoeae; (2) sequence and map transcriptomes, including metatranscriptomes, miRNAseq transcriptomes of participants' serum and transcriptomes of both Chlamydia and the host cell using the innovative heterogenous RNA-Seq (hRNA-Seq) approach developed by the co-directors; (3) analyze sequence data acquired by the Genomics Core in close collaboration with individual project PIs using bioinformatics tools and systems biology approaches; (4) disseminate all data and resources generated by Projects 1-3 and Cores B-C through the Open Science Data Framework (OSDF), an innovative and scalable platform to store data of different types along with their metadata and create relationships between the different datasets.